


the art of loving

by bartallen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Secrets, donghyuck is an Artist™, mentions of sexting but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartallen/pseuds/bartallen
Summary: hyuck:hey handsomehyuck:wanna take your clothes off for me?markles💕:are u sexting me?markles💕:at 10am???(or the one where hyuck is an art student who's having the worst week of his life because everyone seems to be hiding something from him.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 37
Kudos: 378
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	the art of loving

  
  


**private chat with markles💕**

(last seen 7 minutes ago)

friday, 10:23am

**hyuck** : hey handsome

 **hyuck** : wanna take your clothes off for me?

**markles💕** : are u sexting me?

 **markles💕** : at 10am???

**hyuck** : u wish lmao

 **hyuck** : i need a nude model for my class 😍

 **hyuck** : as my boyfriend u get first dibs

**markles💕** : i feel honored

 **markles💕** : not sure how i feel about the rest of ur class seeing my dick tho

**hyuck** : coward 

**hyuck** : i wont even present it in class, itll be just my prof seeing it

**markles💕** : when do u need it done

**hyuck** : monday 🥺👉👈

**markles💕** : its sunday

**hyuck** : 🙂

**markles💕** : im rlly busy today hyuck :((

 **markles💕** : cant u use pics online…..

**hyuck** : busy with what

**markles💕** : i need to finish an essay until tonight 

**markles💕** : im sorry :((((

**hyuck** : sigh

 **hyuck** : okay then

 **hyuck** : ig ill ask my roommate :/

**markles💕** : wtf

**hyuck** : kidding

 **hyuck** : or am i….

**markles💕** : ????????

**hyuck** : 🙂❤️

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**gaylords of the rings**

(7 members, 3 active)

monday, 2:02pm

  
  


**hyuck** : hey are we still on for the movie

 **hyuck** : ?

**chenle** : i cant

 **chenle** : i have to help jisung w an essay

**renjun** : when was it again

**hyuck** : boo chenle

 **hyuck** : tonight???

 **hyuck** : its tonight at 9 renjun

 **hyuck** : we’ve planned this for like. weeks

**renjun** : ah sry i cant

 **renjun** : i have a thing

**hyuck** : a thing

**renjun** : yeah

**hyuck** : ok lol

 **hyuck** : jeno, jaemin??

**jaemin** : sorry hyuckie :(

 **jaemin** : i forgot :( im busy too

**hyuck** : guys wtf i already reserved the tickets

 **hyuck** : jeno?????

**jeno** : i have work ;-; my boss called me in

**hyuck** : at 9pm????????

**jeno** : yeah :/

**hyuck** : jeno u work in a coffee shop

 **hyuck** : one that closes at 6pm

**jeno** : .

 **jeno** : yeah we have like

**jaemin** : inventory

**jeno** : yep

**hyuck** : okay….

 **hyuck** : lmao

  
  


* * *

  
  


**private chat with markles💕**

(last seen 2 minutes ago)

monday, 2:23pm

  
  


**hyuck** : looks like its just gonna be u and me babe

 **hyuck** : we havent gone on a date in forever anyway hehe

**markles💕: 🥺**

**hyuck:** what

**markles💕: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺**

**hyuck:** are you bailing on me too

**markles💕:** IM REALLY SORRY

**hyuck:** wtfffff

**markles💕:** JOHNNY NEEDS MY HELP TONIgT AND HE WAS RLLY DESPERATE

**hyuck** : IM RLLY DESPERATE TOO MARK

 **hyuck** : I ALREADY BOUGHT MY TICKET

**markles💕** : IM RLLY SORRYYYY PLS BELEIVE ME

**hyuck** : i cant believe ur choosing ur roommate over ur boyfriend

**markles💕** : 😭😭😭😭😭

**hyuck** : no im mad at u

**markles💕** : 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**hyuck** : stop

**markles💕** : i really am sorry…….

**hyuck** : sure markles

**markles💕** : maybe u can ask ur brother to go w you 🥺

**hyuck** : :/

  
  
  
  


* * *

**private chat with jeno**

(last seen 2 hours ago)

tuesday, 9:13am

**hyuck** : hey are u working today?

**jeno** : yeah why

**hyuck** : ok cool im coming in after class

 **hyuck** : i finished another painting last week!!

 **hyuck** : do u think u can convince ur boss to display this one too?? 🥺

**jeno** : wait u finished another one?? 

**jeno** : just how fast are u

**hyuck** : 😎

**jeno** : wait,,,

 **jeno** : is this one better than the last one

**hyuck** : uh

 **hyuck** : ouch???

**jeno** : OMG 

**jeno** : ID DITN MEAN IT LIKE THAT

**hyuck** : …..

**jeno** : i meant ****even better 

**jeno** : i swear

**hyuck** : sure…..

**jeno** : okay can u bring it asap

**hyuck** : are u sure….

 **hyuck** : i dont have to

 **hyuck** : the last one u guys hung up was already a huge favor

**jeno** : no no no bring it pls

**jeno** : im off at 1, come before that tho

**hyuck** : ok

 **hyuck** : thank u 💕

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**gaylords of the rings**

(7 members, 5 active)

wednesday, 9:42am

  
  


**hyuck** : where are u guys 

**hyuck** : this groupchat has been DEAD

**renjun** : lmao classes are killing me fr

**chenle** : same my guy

**renjun** : im not ur guy

**jaemin** : well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today :-)

**hyuck** : yeah cheer up grumpy pants

**renjun** : ugh

 **renjun** : where’s jeno w the coffee when u need him

**markles💕** : isn’t he at work rn lmao

**jaemin** : yeah !!!

**renjun** : im gonna pay him a visit

**jaemin** : tell him i said hi 🥺

**renjun** : no❤️

**chenle** : are u all in class still

**hyuck** : my last class is at 11 for today thank fuck

**jaemin** : which one?

**hyuck** : art history

 **hyuck** : gonna be sleeping thru it mayhaps 😍

**chenle** : mood

 **chenle** : but also. dont u have a midterm tomorrow

**hyuck** : yes and?

**jisung** : valid

**jaemin** : jisung no

**renjun** : jeno says hi🧡

**jaemin** : renjun u are so fucking biased i literally despise you

**renjun** : unprovoked?????

  
  


* * *

**private chat with markles💕**

(last seen 15 minutes ago)

wednesday, 1:03pm

**hyuck** : do u wanna get lunch together

**markles💕** : im sorry baby :(

 **markles** 💕: im doing a group project todayyy im gonna be busy the whole day

**hyuck** : oh okay

**markles** 💕: shouldnt u be studying for tomorrow !!!

**hyuck** : yeah ig ill do that

**markles** 💕: okay ttyl <333

  
  


* * *

**gaylords of the rings**

(7 members, 3 active)

wednesday, 1:42pm

**hyuck** : hey does anyone wanna get food w me

 **hyuck** : ……….

**renjun** : im still in class

**hyuck** : ahhh okay

 **hyuck** : anyone elseeee?

 **hyuck** : ……………

 **hyuck** : ig not 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**private chat with markles💕**

(last seen 3 hours ago)

wednesday, 9:13pm

**hyuck** : hey is everything okay with us?

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**gaylords of the rings**

(7 members, 6 active)

thursday, 2:23pm

**hyuck** : are you all hanging out rn

 **hyuck** : ??

**jaemin** : what

**hyuck** : chenles instagram story

 **hyuck** : ur all out together

 **hyuck** : thanks for the invite assholes

**renjun** : hey now

**hyuck** : u’ve been ignoring me for weeks

 **hyuck** : if u dont want me around just say so

 **hyuck** : i think i deserve that

  
  


leave chat? 

( **yes** | no)

  
  
  


* * *

**private chat with markles💕**

(last seen 1 minute ago)

thursday, 3:03pm

**markles💕** : hyuck

**hyuck** : i know you’re with them

**markles💕** : its rlly not what u think

**hyuck** : mark 

**hyuck** : do u want to break up?

**markles💕** : WHAT

 **markles💕** : ofc not !!

**hyuck** : then why do u keep avoiding me??

 **hyuck** : we haven’t seen each other in forever

 **hyuck** : u dont answer my texts

 **hyuck** : u dont wanna meet up

 **hyuck** : what are u hiding???

**markles💕** : i’ve just been busy but that does not mean i want to break up

 **markles💕** : i love u 🥺

Incoming call: markles💕

(accept | **decline** )

**markles💕** : hey

 **markles💕** : answer the phone?

**hyuck** : i dont wanna talk to u right now

 **hyuck** : ill call u later

**markles💕** : okay

 **markles💕** : i love you🥺

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**gaylords of the rings**

(6 members, 6 active)

friday, 11:34am

accept chat invitation?

(yes | **no** )

* * *

**private chat with markles💕**

(last seen just now)

friday, 3:03pm

**markles💕** : hey im outside

 **markles💕** : let me in

**hyuck** : im not home

**markles💕** : i can hear twice blasting through the door

 **markles💕** : so unless yangyang suddenly became interested in girl groups,,,,

**hyuck** : …

 **hyuck** : im still mad at u tho

  
  


* * *

  
  


Donghyuck drags himself out of the cocoon he had built with his blankets, and walks towards the door. He doesn’t really want to see Mark right now - or any of his friends, for that matter - but he knows he can’t avoid them forever. Despite his dramatic departure from the group chat, they’re his closest friends and he’s certain he will forgive them sooner or later. But for now all he wants to do is sulk in his room by himself, because the past week is the loneliest he’s felt ever since he started college. 

He opens the door with sluggish movements and is met with his boyfriend, who’s giving him a hesitant smile. Mark is holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands: poppies, their yellow colour shining brightly against the contrast of Mark’s dark blazer.

Speaking of -

“What are you wearing?”

Mark follows Donghyuck’s gaze that’s focused on his clothes and he blushes, before he awkwardly shifts his weight from side to side.

He hastily holds out the flowers for Donghyuck to take.

“These are for you!”

Donghyuck takes the flowers from Mark’s hand and finally gives them a closer look. It’s a small bouquet, but put together so carefully and beautifully it probably cost a lot more than necessary. 

“They’re beautiful,” he says because they really _are_. “You didn’t have to do that, Mark.”

He looks around his room helplessly while Mark wrings his hands together.

“I don’t think I have a vase,” Donghyuck confesses. “I’ll just grab a glass of water or something.”

He waves Mark inside, but doesn’t wait to see him close the door and take a seat.

Quickly putting the flowers in water, he returns to see Mark still hasn’t sat down.

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

He gestures to Mark’s outfit again, and this time Mark actually acknowledges it.

“Yeah,” he says. “We both do, actually. We’re going out.”

“I’m really not in the mood,” Donghyuck sighs, in mind already back in his cocoon. “Let’s just stay in.”

“No can do,” Mark argues. “I already bought us tickets.”

 _That_ has Donghyuck crossing his arms defensively. “Sucks, right?”

Mark falters for a moment, his face crumbling.

“I’m really sorry about this week,” he speaks softly, reaching out with his hand to caress Donghyuck’s cheek. “Let me make it up to you.”

And, well - how could Donghyuck say no to that?

* * *

  
  


“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Almost there,” Mark says again. “You’ll see.”

Except he doesn’t really see, because the building they stop in front does not look familiar _at all._ Mark stares at him in silence, before eventually breaking out in a smile. He grabs his hand and squeezes it, not letting go.

“I love you,” Mark says. “I hope you like it.”

Before Donghyuck can answer him, Mark opens the door to the building and drags him inside.

He doesn’t know what to expect, so the first few seconds are confusing. First of all, they are not alone. About a dozen different people are inside the hall, and they’re all mingling amongst each other. There are buffets, and tables filled with champagne, and Donghyuck even spots a waiter somewhere. 

It takes him a few more seconds to understand what the occasion is. On the walls, there seem to be paintings, making this whole place an art gallery. 

Donghyuck shoots Mark an excited smile. “You brought us to an art gallery?”

Mark chuckles quietly, but nods. “Yeah.”

“That’s sweet,” he says, and gives Mark’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you.”

“Let’s look around?”

Donghyuck nods, and they walk towards where the paintings are displayed. 

When they get closer, Donghyuck can get a better look at the walls, as there are lighter lamps above them. The first painting is made from lighter colours, blending together in a way that seems somehow familiar. He stumbles in his steps, furrowing his brows. 

“Mark,” he whispers urgently, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “That’s my painting.”

Mark doesn’t answer him, and Donghyuck swallows thickly, his gaze sweeping towards the other displayed paintings on the wall. Feeling dizzy, he tugs on Mark’s hand again.

“Mark, those are all my paintings.”

He finally looks up at Mark’s face, only to find the other already looking back at him. His boyfriend shoots him a shy smile. 

“Surprise?”

Donghyuck feels like he can’t breathe. 

“What?”

Donghyuck isn’t sure what kind of face he’s making right now, but Mark’s face goes from happy to panicked real quick.

“Is it too much? Didn’t you want anyone to-”

“Are you kidding?”

Donghyuck interrupts him harshly, sounding as emotionally charged as he feels right now. He can already feel tears pooling in his eyes, he’s so damn happy.

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Mark looks so relieved, and Donghyuck is overcome with love for him, with how shy and awkward he stands there in his blazer.

“Thank you,” he whispers and throws his arms around Mark’s neck, burying his face in his chest.

Mark’s hand come to rest around his waist and they stand there for a few seconds, before someone clears their throat behind them.

“We helped too, you know.”

Donghyuck raises his head from Mark quickly, and comes face to face with Renjun, who has his arms crossed above his chest, but is smiling nonetheless.

The other five are standing next to him, grinning mischievously.

“Wanna take a look around?” Renjun asks. “I heard the artist is quite talented.”

Donghyuck laughs.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**gaylords of the rings**

(6 members, 6 active)

friday, 10:24pm

accept chat invitation?

( **yes** | no)

  
  


**hyuck** : i love you losers

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**private chat with markles💕**

(last seen just now)

friday, 10:25pm

**hyuck** : love you most tho🧡🧡🧡🧡

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ((yellow poppies mean success, apparently))
> 
> **chenle, planning a big surprise:** let me post this on my instagram story real quick


End file.
